


监控

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 刘北山x刘艳芬BG！BG！BG！艳芬是女孩子！
Relationships: 刘北山/刘艳芬
Kudos: 10





	监控

**Author's Note:**

> 刘北山x刘艳芬  
> BG！BG！BG！  
> 艳芬是女孩子！

裹得像个小企鹅一样的人儿掀起厚重的军绿色门帘钻进屋，摘下白色口罩大口喘着气，显然是在外面被风肆虐得没法呼吸，解开禁锢住脖子的长围巾，抬脚欲往屋里走，却发现起雾的眼镜片挡住了视线，小心地摘下来捏在手里。

柔顺的发丝从红色毛线帽里露出来披在肩上，黑色长羽绒服帽沿上的粉色毛领随着动作蓬松地抖，厚实的裤子箍着腿，脚上是一双可爱的雪地靴。  
女孩儿脸有点红，不知是冻的还是口罩捂的，刘北山正收拾着柜台上乱七八糟的手机配件，抬头看见的就是这样一幅光景。

这女孩儿他见过，村头老刘叔的女儿，说起来还是他本家。平时没少听刘叔吹他这姑娘多么要强听话，整个村里考出去的第一个大学生，可长脸了。这姑娘在城里住学校宿舍，放了寒假才回老家。

刘北山第一次见她是在几天前，老刘叔带着刘艳芬来店里买充电头，进屋就和刘北山絮叨说姑娘可算放假回来了，充电头放在宿舍没带回来，得给姑娘买一个新的好方便充电。  
刘北山打量这姑娘，她就站在刘叔身后，裹得严实全副武装，这大冬天想看清人也是不容易。

刘北山给从柜台里挑了两款充电头，刘艳芬袖口伸出两只细白的手把那包装拿起来看，刘北山不知道她在看啥，村里人买东西没有这么细致的，常说的就是山子你给我挑一个好用就行，然后拿起来看也不看，付了钱揣兜里就走。  
心想城里姑娘就是讲究，约莫过了两分钟，刘艳芬挑了其中一个，刘叔乐呵儿的从兜里抽出皱巴的纸币搁在柜台上，领着姑娘走了。

不过今天就刘艳芬一个人来的，刘北山一眼认出了这顶红色毛线帽和这副起雾的眼镜，村里年轻人没有戴眼镜的。  
女孩从干净利整的羽绒服兜里翻出一部旧手机放到柜台上，刘北山一打眼儿就认出来是刘叔的，拿来自己这修好几次了，这手机都快认识刘北山了。

“山子哥，这手机不知道怎么回事开不开机了，你给看看呗。”  
刘北山挺诧异女孩儿管自己叫山子哥，转念一想可能是老刘叔教他姑娘这么叫的，毕竟他常来也很熟了，自己就比他姑娘大三岁，倒也合情合理。

这次女孩摘了口罩和眼镜，一张小脸儿露了个全，白白净净没有一点儿斑，皮肤水灵灵的，说起话来眼睛弯弯带着笑意，嘴角翘着清纯娇憨，小表情散着怜人的可爱劲儿。不明白刘叔刘婶这老实巴交的普通农民怎的生了这么好的一个闺女，也许是在城里保养得好，不像农村到处埋了吧汰的闹腾人。气质也是大地方的人那样得体大方，往柜台前一站身形挺拔，穿得厚也能看出体态好。

刘北山拿起手机摆弄了一阵，撬开手机壳，手法娴熟的转着螺丝刀，抬头见刘艳芬静静的站在柜台前盯着看，“估计得修一会儿，你坐那边沙发上等着吧。”

女孩应了声好，转身坐在掉了皮的旧沙发上，过了两分钟，默默摘了红毛线帽脱了羽绒服。屋里暖气足，刘北山只穿了一件毛衣，女孩待了一会儿当然热。女孩里面是一件两种蓝色拼接的薄毛衣，带着红色的半高领。从衣兜里拿出眼镜布擦了擦眼镜上的雾水，戴上后又理了理被帽子压实的长卷发。

刘北山慢悠悠地修着手机，眼睛不时地瞄着刘艳芬。女孩的手机铃声响了，接起电话聊天，听着应该是她学校的室友，才放假几天两人就想了，闲聊着互相开着玩笑，女孩的手指无意识地摆弄着发梢笑得灿烂，嘴边的小梨涡蜜似的甜。女孩语气轻柔，声音又软，说是打电话倒像是在撒娇，刘北山听得隐隐约约心里有点痒。

刘艳芬挂了电话后不久，老刘叔的手机也修好了，女孩要掏钱被刘北山制止了，“刘叔这手机是老毛病，总来修的，不用给钱了。”  
见女孩犹豫，又补了句，“下回刘叔来陪我喝酒就行了。”  
女孩想了一下抽出了兜里的手，和她山子哥道了谢，穿戴严实掀起厚门帘走出了店。

刘北山这手机修理小店就是他的家，外屋开个门市摆得满登登的配件，里屋是他的房间。晚上关了店拉上卷帘门，回到里屋鬼使神差地调出了监控录像。这监控刘北山从没调过，刚开店时候为了警示顾客，但村里人朴实不干那偷鸡摸狗的事，虽然一直开着但就是个摆设，没想到今天还真用上了，而且还是为了自己那见不得人的心思。

是的，刘北山这一下午脑子里总是艳芬的脸，还想再看看这姑娘，偶然瞥见店里泛着红光的摄像头，琢磨着打开了电脑调出了监控回放。刘北山的小店地方小，监控离得近画面清楚，还带录音功能，戴上耳机环绕在耳边的是艳芬打电话时的甜美声音，夹杂着窗外沉闷呼啸的寒风声。

盯着屏幕里女孩歪着头羞涩的笑以及露出的浅浅梨涡，刘北山觉得今天的暖气有点热，拽了拽毛衣领口，不知道女孩从电话里听到了什么竟吐了吐粉嫩的舌头，微张着小嘴整齐的白牙咬着舌尖，眨着大眼睛听得认真。这一幕刘北山下午没看到，估计是低头修手机错过了，刘北山气血上涌，手不受控制的顺着腰伸进了棉裤里，耳边听着女孩的声音缓慢的揉搓着自己身下的肉柱，眼睛紧盯着画面里女孩玩着发丝的手指，想象着这双嫩手正生涩地揉着自己的下面，没抚慰多久小山就直挺挺地戳着棉裤了。

扯下裤子和裤头解放出肉柱，手顺着柱头快速撸动着柱身，今天情绪比以往哪次都兴奋，难耐低喘的声音盖住了一些女孩的说话声，刘北山手上动作不停，把音量扭大，监控一直回放到女孩出门，他又把进度条拉回女孩接电话的时间，粗重的呼吸和女孩娇美的声音交织在一起，仿佛刘艳芬真的在自己身边求饶着帮他撸。深邃的眼神似是能透过女孩的薄毛衣看到里面的美好肉体，每幻想一步都是对自己下面的刺激。刘北山撸动的动作越来越快，绷紧身体，皱起眉头喉咙压抑地喘着。

临近爆发边缘，刘北山闭上眼睛想象着女孩张着小嘴跪坐在她身下，低吟着射出来，喷了女孩满脸，浓稠的精挂在女孩的梨涡上和嫣红的嘴边，镜框也被污染了彻底，女孩红了眼眶呜咽着似是怪他粗鲁。

刘北山卸了力躺在靠背椅上缓着气，耳边还充斥着女孩的声音，喉头一动咽了下口水扯掉耳机，蹬了一脚电源，电脑咻的黑屏了。屋子里再没有动静，只听见外面寒风呼啸着。

后来刘叔带着酒去刘北山店里聊闲，刘北山旁敲侧击地打听他闺女在干什么，刘叔皱起眉抱怨，“艳芬搁家没事儿就看看书，再不就看电视手机，这孩子村里没认识的人，俺看她在家闷得也怪难受。”

刘北山顺势接过话头，说不如白天没事儿让她来自己店里待着，自己正好也无聊。刘叔点着头觉得挺好，这俩娃差不多大，还能有共同话题。

只是没想到刘叔行动力还真强，第二天刘艳芬就背着小包来了店里，刘北山抬头看见来人心里很是惊喜。

刘艳芬依旧带着笑颜叫他山子哥，姑娘也不内向，权把刘北山当同龄朋友那样自在相处，白天在那掉皮沙发上坐着看书，累了就在小店里转悠，东摸摸西瞅瞅，对那些电子产品的配件挺感兴趣，好奇地问刘北山很多修理方面的问题。

一上午转眼过去，刘北山说到饭点儿了要做饭，刘艳芬倒是挺期待他的厨艺。刘北山大显身手炒了俩菜，清炒花菜和土豆肉丝。端到里屋小饭桌上开饭，刘艳芬给的评价很委婉，能吃但也没那么好吃，一尝就是单身男人为生活所迫强行练就的填饱肚子型厨艺。

刘北山挠了挠头，解释说自己一直这么做着吃，倒是感觉不出来什么。刘艳芬看男人棱角分明充满野性的脸上竟带着尴尬的惭愧，觉得有点可爱，笑着说自己可以教他怎么做菜更好吃。刘北山被女孩甜甜的笑迷住了眼，连声应着好。

之后的日子刘艳芬没事儿就去刘北山的小店里一待就是一天，没有隔阂和代沟，两个人天南海北的聊，中午刘艳芬在旁边指导刘北山做菜，有时午后打盹，刘北山就把自己的床让出来给艳芬躺着眯一会。  
刘艳芬起初觉得睡一个单身男人的床不太好，但随着慢慢相处了解刘北山虽然爱开玩笑但是个很有原则的正直男人，很细心还懂得照顾别人感受，艳芬在屋里午休，他就把门带上坐在外面看店，要进去也先敲门。所以她也放下心默默享受着刘北山的照顾。

假期过了将近一个月，艳芬对刘北山的好感蹭蹭的往上涨，这天刘艳芬像往常一样来店里，两人聊天刘北山才透露出今天是他的生日，当然他好久都不过生日了，可艳芬觉得还是得有点仪式感，所以主动要求中午她做菜。

刘北山闲不住在旁边给她打下手，洗菜配料倒也方便了刘艳芬不少事儿，刘艳芬想先用烤肉料腌一下鸡翅，翻遍了小料理台也没看见香料的包装袋，刘北山在旁边估么着艳芬应该是在找腌肉的调料，走过去伸手够上面墙柜里的整袋调料，艳芬不知道刘北山过来，转身想问他放哪儿了，俩人就这么面对面的贴到了一起，刘北山的下巴抵着艳芬的额头，呼吸里充满了女孩幽香的洗发露味道。刘北山的一只手还撑在上面的墙柜上，另一只手稳住身体扶着做菜的台子，姿势正好把艳芬圈在怀里。

艳芬转过身就看到眼前男人性感的喉结，没反应过来怎么回事只觉得身前好像贴着男人温热结实的身体，隔着两层毛衣仍然让自己心跳加快。

其实可以立即分开，但是两个人谁都没有马上行动，空气安静又暧昧，又过了几秒，男人轻咳了一声，艳芬瞬间回神动了动僵住的身体红着脸要推开男人，刘北山却调整了下姿势轻轻把艳芬抱在了怀里，凑到女孩耳边低声问，“让我抱一会儿好吗？”  
语气带着温柔的试探，刘艳芬完全相信如果自己说出一个不字，男人一定会马上松手，但是艳芬犹豫了，他不想拒绝男人。

听到艳芬同意的嗯声，刘北山抱得紧了些，经过这段时间的相处，刘北山能感觉出来艳芬对自己也有好感，其实之前他一直没想再多奢求什么，和艳芬待在一块他就很满足，虽然看着她一颦一笑有时会有冲动，但他不敢对女孩做什么，她太美好了，刘北山不想伤害她，想把曾经在监控回放里做的龌龊事永远埋在自己内心深处。

可是刚才整个人贴近女孩，如此近距离的感受到女孩香软的身体，刘北山觉得自己已经不满足和女孩这样不明不白的含糊暧昧了。他可以守护女孩，但是要让女孩明白，他们不是朋友，他对她有男女之间的感情。

埋在女孩耳后的发间深吸了一口气，刘北山放开了艳芬，抵着女孩的额头盯着她含水的双眸，慢慢说出心里话，“艳芬，哥喜欢你，真的。”

男人硬朗的脸就在自己眼前，耳边充斥着低音告白，自己身边从没遇到过这么又野又霸道的男人，刘艳芬感觉浑身被男性荷尔蒙包围着，小脸爆红。  
不得不说山子哥真的非常有魅力，带着男人猛烈的爱意主动出击，艳芬着实招架不住，“山子哥，我…我也喜欢哥。”

刘北山没想到艳芬会回应自己，心里激动表情都带着惊讶，看着女孩羞涩的表情，直接吻上刚刚吐露温柔话语的唇。刘北山舔着女孩的贝齿诱导她张开嘴，舌头钻进去搜刮她的香津，寻着小舌纠缠着勾在一起搅动。艳芬环着刘北山的脖子接受着男人的进攻，眼睛闭着睫毛却不安分地颤，嘴边溢出呜嗯声带着撩人的性感。

吻了一会儿刘北山的大手不满足只搂着艳芬，顺着后腰向下隔着厚牛仔裤轻揉艳芬的翘臀，女孩浑身一紧，仿佛细微的电流走过全身，艳芬微微挣扎起来，偏开头躲过男人的吻，声音有些抖，“山子哥，不要这样好不好。”

刘北山也清醒过来，自己没控制住吓到女孩了，放下手有些懊恼的和她说抱歉。幸好女孩没有太生气，眼神被刚才激烈的吻弄得有点迷蒙，小脸一直红到耳朵尖，鬓边还带着薄汗，被亲得嫣红的嘴微嘟着喘气，窝在刘北山怀里的身子又香又软，整个人花一样娇艳欲滴。

见男人盯着自己出神，艳芬轻轻推着刘北山的肩，“山子哥，还要做菜呢。”  
刘北山想起俩人说做菜结果到现在料都没备齐，脸上表情一僵，拉着女孩的手说，“艳芬，咱不做菜了，哥带你去镇上吃。”说完收拾东西关了店，骑着摩托车把艳芬载到了附近镇上的餐馆。

男人高兴，点了好几个菜，不知是庆祝生日还是庆祝表白成功。男人边吃饭边盯着艳芬，一脸的笑意藏都藏不住。刘艳芬被他盯得局促，追问他看什么，刘北山带着坏笑，“我看我老婆怎么了？”  
刘艳芬又羞又恼，才答应了表白，怎么这男人张口就乱叫，举起小拳头就要捶刘北山，被他的大掌包住了拳讨饶。

下午亲自把刘艳芬送回家，两人在院门口抱了一会儿，女孩就催着刘北山回去，因为怕被家人看到，毕竟刚决定在一起还没想好怎么和家里人说。  
刘北山在女孩脸上偷了个香，看着她进了大门才慢悠悠的调转车头回了店。

和刘艳芬在一起的事是后来刘北山主动和刘叔说的，当时爷俩喝酒，借着酒劲儿刘北山就直接坦白了，刘叔也没太反对，其实说到底思想还是有些保守，觉得自家姑娘和村里头知根知底的山子处对象总比那外面不三不四的放心。后来刘婶主动问起艳芬这事，女孩才知道家里都同意了。

过年的时候刘北山跟艳芬回了家，大包小包的礼品没少买，人也有眼力见儿手脚勤快，刘叔刘婶很是满意。  
年后刘叔刘婶要去邻村走几天亲戚，艳芬不想去要留在家。刘婶出门前和自家姑娘挤眉弄眼，叫她去找山子陪她住，但可注意安全。  
刘艳芬被自己亲娘直白的暗示臊得脸热，忙应和知道了。村里人对这事儿可是开明，刘婶觉着姑娘都这么大了也该懂点男女方面的事了，毕竟搁自己那时候都怀上艳芬了。

得知艳芬一个人在家，说实话刘北山心里是躁动的，毕竟这是两人在一起以后第一次过夜。  
晚上吃完饭，两个人琢磨着在艳芬房间打开电脑看电影，因为女孩上学总不在家，她这屋没造火炕，不过暖气片也足够暖和，只穿毛衣也不冷。

挑了部爱情片，电脑椅只有一把，刘北山拉着艳芬坐在自己腿上，把人抱在怀里看。一开始倒还规规矩矩的，看到中间男女主暧昧的时候，艳芬感觉到自己的耳垂被身后男人吻着，温热的呼吸落在耳边，有点痒，刘艳芬扭着头躲开，微卷的长发蹭着男人脸颊。  
男人消停了一会儿，看见电影里演到男女主确定关系后接吻的镜头，刘北山又凑到女孩耳边，“艳芬，我也想。”  
艳芬被他撩得受不了，索性扭头亲了一下男人的嘴，要分开又被男人按着加深了这个吻，女孩被亲得呻吟出声，推开他的脸转过头去缓着气。

刘北山还觉得不够，把女孩搂在怀里，单薄的背紧贴着自己结实的胸腹，大手钻进女孩宽松的毛衣在细嫩的腰上游走，嘴凑到女孩耳边轻咬她的耳垂。艳芬被男人摸得浑身发软，手无力地扒着男人在腰上作乱的大手，语气毫无威慑力倒似是欲拒还迎的撒娇，“山子哥，你干嘛呀？”  
“艳芬，让哥摸摸。”刘北山说着把手伸进了女孩的胸罩里，两团饱满胸肉又软又滑，乳尖颤巍巍的挺着，刘北山指尖拨弄了一下，女孩受不了地哼着。男人听着女孩娇柔的呻吟更来了劲，大手用力揉捏着女孩的胸部，手指不时夹着女孩的乳尖玩弄。

刘艳芬浑身酥麻，被男人不断把玩的双乳格外敏感，耳朵敏感带还被男人的舌尖不停舔弄，女孩努力忽视下面花穴泛起的感觉。  
刘北山把女孩的乳尖捏的挺立，左手依然揉着白嫩胸肉，腾出右手一路顺着平坦的小腹探进女孩的内裤，手指穿过花丛来到秘密花园，顺着花蒂揉向害羞的小花核。  
一阵阵快感直冲女孩的大脑，艳芬难耐地夹紧双腿，却把男人的手夹得更深，随着男人两个大手的揉捏，动情的发出甜蜜地呻吟，柔软馨香的身子在刘北山怀里乱扭。  
刘北山被他蹭得起了火，小山抬起头抵着女孩的臀，感受到身下男人的东西硌着自己，艳芬小声哼哼着难受。

男人揉弄了一会儿停了手，摘了女孩的眼镜把女孩抱到床上，看着她意乱情迷的脸，刘北山气血上涌，伏在女孩身上问她可不可以，女孩没有说话，有些模糊的视线让她的感官更加敏感，伸手拽着身上男人的领口主动和他接吻。  
男人激动地伸出舌头和艳芬交换津液，手上脱着女孩的裤子，怕女孩冻着还是没有脱毛衣，下身倒是扒了个精光。撑起身眼神深邃地盯着女孩开始脱自己的衣服，女孩不敢看刘北山，闭着眼害羞地紧紧拽着毛衣下摆遮住自己下面的花丛。

刘北山看着床上人一头长卷发散在床上，小脸酡红泛着春意，嘴唇被自己亲得微肿，小巧的唇珠挺翘嫣红，挺立的双峰把宽松毛衣撑起一个迷人的弧度，身下重点部位被女孩遮着，两条细白的美腿交叠着，脚尖紧绷。  
刘北山浑身燥热，一件衣服都没给自己留，精壮的身体压上女孩紧张地肉体，在女孩耳边放缓声音安慰她，“艳芬别怕，哥会轻一点的。”  
刘艳芬无条件的相信男人，睁开眼轻轻点了点头。男人火热的唇顺着女孩眉心的小痣一路吻到颈侧，在女孩的锁骨上舔吻了半天，掀起毛衣和内衣咬上女孩柔软的乳肉，男人喝奶一样对着女孩粉嫩的乳尖吮吸，大舌把胸舔得湿漉漉的，手捏着女孩的细腰不停地揉。

一边照顾完又移到另一边胸肉上继续，手顺着腰摸到女孩的臀，掌心色情地按捏着艳芬滑嫩的臀肉，饱满的软肉从男人指间胀出，女孩抬起臀部想避开男人的揉搓，这样却让花丛更贴近男人雄壮的森林，男人硬挺的肉柱一直在自己身下磨，早已动情的女孩浑身战栗，紧咬着下唇仍从嘴边泄出丝丝呻吟。

女孩觉得男人的手仿佛带火，所及之处都翻滚着情热，正陷在欲望里难以自拔却感觉身上一轻，看着男人下了床在衣服口袋里翻着什么，扯出一个方块包装，艳芬害羞的抿着嘴。男人跨在女孩身上，利落的撕开包装在女孩的注视下戴好小雨衣。这是艳芬第一次看见男人身下苏醒的肉棒，又粗又长，直挺挺的翘着，想着这个大家伙就要插进自己身体，艳芬的花穴不禁又流出了水。

刘北山分开艳芬的腿，看到女孩腿间的粉嫩花园已经非常湿了，男人虽然忍得难受还是怕她疼，先用手指夹着柔嫩的花核抚慰，女孩被一波波快感席卷着发出敏感的呻吟，花穴里流出了更多的汁，沾了男人一手。男人手下逗弄动作不停，俯身和女孩接吻，女孩被爱抚得身体轻颤，下面收缩着欲感空虚，偏开头冲男人的耳边轻声说，“嗯…山子哥，你进来吧…”

刘北山得了邀请不再忍耐，扶着自己的肉棒慢慢插进了女孩的花穴，女孩觉得自己下面撑得又涨又满，男人肉棒的硬度和热度清晰的通过内壁传到女孩身体的每一个感官，尤其是男人饱满前段挤进身体的时候，破了花穴口的处子屏障带着陌生的痛，每往里挺进一寸都很痛苦，尽管有自己体液的润滑，艳芬仍紧皱着眉小声喊疼，男人体贴地揉着女孩的胸肉转移她的注意力。  
听到男人粗重的喘息知道他也不好受，抬头看到男人硬朗的脸上沁着汗，艳芬尽量放松自己的身体接纳刘北山。男人感受着女孩身体的紧致，湿软的内壁紧紧吸着自己的肉棒。全部进去后听到女孩用气声轻叹了一句好深，心里倒是很满足。

刘北山扶着女孩的腿根动着腰，把女孩顶得眼眶湿漉漉的发出一串不连贯的甜腻呻吟，女孩觉得羞耻扯过床头的抱枕咬着，被刘北山拉下来，“芬，别挡着，哥想听你叫。”  
男人的腰持续有力的摆动着，肉棒一下一下在自己身体里凿，柱身摩擦着内壁带起痛和爽，艳芬揽着男人的脖子呻吟着，“啊…嗯山子哥，你…啊亲亲我…”  
刘北山把女孩的唇珠吸吮得通红，厚唇堵住女孩娇吟的嘴，舌头钻进去把女孩的贝齿舔了个遍，女孩的香舌主动地勾着他的舌，津液顺着女孩的嘴角流到颊边。

女孩随着男人身下挺动的动作晃着身体，觉得自己被推到肩上的毛衣太碍事，呻吟着抬起手让他帮自己脱下来，男人扯下女孩的套头毛衣和内衣，和女孩毫无阻碍地贴在了一起，艳芬柔软的胸脯紧紧贴着男人结实的胸肌，男人的手在她的腰上和胸上留下一片泛红的指印，“啊…嗯呜，插的太深了…”  
女孩声音带上了哭腔，手在男人后背上抓，怜人又让人想欺负。  
刘北山胯下动作不减，一个劲儿的夸艳芬，“芬，你好紧，嗯…好多水。”  
艳芬听了花穴绞得更紧了，羞着叫，“哥…慢一点…啊下面好涨…”

房间里充斥着肉体碰撞的啪啪声和床板的吱呀声，电脑里的爱情片早就放完自己停止了，只有此时床上上演的爱情动作片，女孩白嫩的腿根紧紧夹着男人精壮的腰，刘北山扯过女孩的手，拉着摸两人交合的部位，女孩摸到男人硬热的根部和下面沉甸甸的两颗蛋羞涩地不敢动，嫩手感受到自己的花穴正吞吐着男人的肉棒，女孩快感更甚，喷出潮水直冲着男人的柱头，男人被刺激得差点缴械，肉棒又胀大了一圈，抽插地频率更快了，一下一下全根没入，直往女孩深处捅，艳芬感觉男人的粗长肉柱的柱头仿佛顶到了自己的子宫口，受不了的求饶，“呜…啊山子哥，不要…太快了…”  
见女孩脸上挂着泪，一幅被欺负狠了的模样，刘北山怜惜的帮她擦掉，胯下动作却控制不住的继续艹干，“芬，乖宝…你吸得哥爽死了…”

女孩紧致的身体让刘北山欲罢不能，抽插了很久肉棒终于有了强烈的射意，呼吸急促快速抽动着肉棒，掐着女孩的细腰一记猛顶男人闷哼着把精液一股股的射到女孩体内。虽然隔着小雨衣，女孩依然能感受到精液的喷薄，情欲攀上顶峰，颤着身体尖叫着在男人的背上留下一道道抓痕，湿热的内壁紧紧咬着男人，“啊…好烫，呜…”女孩紧绷着身体承受男人的浇灌，强烈的快感把她冲击得失神。  
精液连续的喷射让刘北山爽得肌肉颤抖，俯下身和艳芬交换了一个缠绵的湿吻，感受着高潮的余韵，在女孩耳边低喘着说情话。

男人退出女孩的身体，把小雨衣摘下来打了个结扔进床边的垃圾桶。刘北山搂着艳芬在她的脊背上轻抚，女孩累的合上了眼，乖乖的在男人怀里安静的打盹。

刘北山小心的扯过被子盖在两人身上，单手支着脑袋看艳芬的睡颜，满脸深情。

[End]


End file.
